Dark Mirror
by SonofHades18
Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on the dark side of some of the demigods powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own it**

 **Hazel POV**

Hazel really hated Octavian. Even though he was dead this civil war was his fault. They had been at peace for two years. Gaia was gone. The Triumvirate was defeated. But then some of the legionnaires who had supported Octavian had decided now was the time to strike. They claimed that the Greeks would betray them and destroy their camp and sometime last night had taken over. They were now fighting them trying to take back their city but Reyna and Frank had been taken prisoner that night and they had no one to lead them.

After a couple of hours the traitors were starting to lose. Hazel was hopeful that they would win and they would be able to move on. But it seemed that the fates did not agree with her. "Attention, twelfth legion." She looked to where the voice was coming from and saw the leader of the rebellion, Adrian Scott, with Reyna and Frank in chains at his feet. "I call for your surrender so that this may end. We need to stop fighting each other so that we may march upon the Greek Camp as Octavian intended and destroy them. Unfortunately you saw the need to fight back. If you do not surrender then I will be forced to kill your two pathetic leaders here." He sneered. Frank glared at him before speaking.

"You are losing. They do not need to surrender." He turned towards the legion. "Do not surrender to him. Fight back against his pathetic army."

Hazel watched as Adrian grew angry. He took out a knife and walked towards Frank and put the knife to his neck before slitting his throat.

Time seemed to slow down to Hazel. His body took an eternity to fall to the floor as his soul went to the Underworld. Everything around her was silent. She could see Adrian's mouth moving but she could not hear his voice. At first all she felt was emptiness but that quickly turned into pure fury. This legionnaire had betrayed the entire legion and had killed one of their praetors in cold blood. She could feel the ground beneath her responding to her anger and every piece of precious metal and every jewel near her being drawn to her. Around her legionnaires moved away in terror as the riches came to the surface and surrounded her in a protective shield. They could see her normally soft golden eyes start to glow harshly with rage as she started to walk towards Adrian. He ordered every legionnaire who was with him to attack Hazel. They charged towards her trying to land a blow upon her but the riches of the earth protected her. As they realised they could not beat her the started trying to retreat but Hazel would not allow that. They had attacked her new home and killed the one person she loved most in the world and they would pay with their lives.

 **Reynas POV**

Reyna watched in shock as the usually peaceful girl raised her hand and jewels from her protective shield flew at high speeds piercing the traitors armour and killing them as it pierced their hearts. She watched as she raised her other hand and granite spikes shot out of the ground and impaled many of the remaining traitors. She watched as Hazel turned towards where she was. Next to her she could see Adrian step backwards in fear as she approached. Her protective shield dropped and what Reyna saw scared her more than anything she had ever seen. The amount of power she was using was obviously killing her. Blood was dripping from her nose and eyes but because she was calling on so much power from her godly side the blood had turned from red to the golden ichor of immortals. As she reached Adrian her eyes glowed brighter. The knife he was holding was wrenched out of his hand. Adrian moved back quickly and fell to the ground. The knife that had been taken from him quickly impaled his hand making sure he couldn't get up. Several more sharp weapons floated over from the legion and impaled his other hand and both his legs to the ground. Reyna watched as Hazel walked over to the leader of the rebellion and stood looking down at him, her eyes filled with rage.

"How dare you betray the legion like this. We had peace and you destroyed it with your poisonous claims." Her voice could be heard everywhere, as if the ground itself was speaking. It reminded Reyna of Gaia which was something she had wanted to forget.

"You killed good people to try and kill even more. I will send you to the deepest, darkest depths of Tartarus for what you have done."

As soon as she finished speaking another spike of granite shot up from the ground and impaled him before they all shot back into the ground leaving the dead bodies of the traitors lying there.

 **Hazels POV**

Hazel felt her strength leave her as she approached Franks body. By the time she reached him she could barely stand. She dropped down beside him and cried. She could feel herself dying. She had used so much power from her godly side that she knew she wouldn't survive. She felt hand on her shoulder and looked round to see Thanatos smiling sadly.

"It is time again, daughter of Pluto, for you to come with me to the Underworld."

She smiled back knowing that she would be able to see Frank again.

"I am ready." She said before everything went dark.

 **A/N: how was that. Please review. The next one will probably be Will but it might change if I get inspiration for another character and it might take a while to update if I don't know what to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in ages. I have one good reason and and one rubbish reason for not updating. The good one are that I have been working a lot so I haven't had time during the week to write. As for the weekends I've been procrastinating lots which is stupid of me.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own it**

 **Wills POV**

Once again they were facing another war. Apparently two hadn't been enough entertainment for the fates. Python had decided to send an attack force to camp and they were now under attack from various monsters. There was also green wisps of smoke floating around and whenever they touched a camper their eyes would glow green and then after the effects had passed they would become paranoid and would try to run before being killed by a monster. He was fighting next to Nico against three hell hounds. They had killed two and were fighting the third. He managed to shoot it in the head and it crumbled to dust. He turned to Nico and smiled. Nico smiled back before his face became panicked and he tried to push him out the way but a wisp of smoke hit him and visions flashed through his mind.

He saw a Cyclops swinging a club towards Kayla, an Empousa sinking its fangs into Austins neck, the army surrounded by strands of light, and Nico shouting with tears streaming down his face.

 **Nicos POV**

He watched as the smoke touched his boyfriend and his eyes flowed green for a second before returning to their usual blue colour.

"Will. Will? Are you ok?" He asked.

"Where's Kayla? And Austin? Tell me. NOW!" Will shook him looking deranged.

"I – I don't know." He stammered before Will ran of into the battle. He stood there in shock for a second before running after him. When he caught up with him he saw him attacking a Cyclops that was standing over Kayla. He could already tell that her soul had gone to the underworld. Unfortunately as he was staring in shock he lost sight of Will again. He started to search for him when he heard him screaming. He ran towards the sound and found him standing over Austins lifeless body. He was looking towards an Empousa who had obviously killed Austin but there was something different in his eyes. Usually they were filled with happiness or amusement and sometimes sadness if they talked about Lee and Michael but now they were filled with grief. Nico watched as strands of light started to appear around his hands. The Empousa however didn't seem to notice and started to taunt him.

"Look at you. One of Apollos useless children. I have already drunk from one but I'm sure you'll be a lovely main course."

Nico watched as the strands shot towards the Empousa and wrapped around her. The demon shrieked as the light burned her while Will walked towards her.

"You and your army will never harm another demigod ever again. I'm going to burn you all to ashes and scatter your essence into chaos." He said through gritted teeth before the light enveloped the Empousa completely before vanishing leaving no trace of the demon. Nico watched feeling truly scared of his boyfriend as he turned towards the rest of the army.

"None of you will harm this camp again." Hissed the blonde boy as light started swirl around the army. In wills hand appeared a bow and arrows made of pure light. He started to march through the army his eyes glowing a bright yellow and shot any monster that came near him. Any monsters that tried to escape through the light barrier ended up being enveloped in the before screaming in pain as they burnt. Nico suddenly felt his death senses go off and turned towards Will who had ichor bleeding from his eyes and ears. He could feel him getting weaker the longer he held the barrier for. Luckily most of the monsters had been defeated and the barrier faded but it was too late as he saw will fall to the ground.

 **Wills POV**

After killing much of the monster army the light barrier he had been maintaining collapsed as did he. He heard someone running towards him yelling his name but he could feel himself slipping away. He looked up and saw the Nicos face. He was crying and yelling at him.

"Please. Don't die Will. I can't have someone else I care about leave me. I need you. Come on hold on." But it was already too late as the world turned dark and his soul descended into the underworld.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that and it broke your heart.**

 **I don't know when the next update will be as I don't know who to write about next or how their powers could turn dark. Feel free to send in suggestions but I still probably won't update this one for a while.**

 **I also have some ideas for new fanfic as well which I think will be cool. It is a Solangelo story which will be full of angst and will be based on a few tumblr posts I found and also the short film 'in a heartbeat'.**

 **I also want to recommend watching the short film as it is brilliant. It is quite literally the most adorable film I've ever seen and it is sad and happy and it makes my heart hurt.**

 **Byyyeeeeee!**


End file.
